Lee Chen
Lee Chen is one of the characters from Spartan Academy that merged together with Centerscore High. Lee is on the swim team at Twin Branches and is a background character. Lee's most notable storyline has been his relationship with Paige. Duration: The New Girl 10 - Season 4: Troublemakers Storylines Lee started out as one of the boys that went to Spartan Academy. He started dating Paige Lenx although they broke up when Paige realized that she wanted a relationship that was more than just making out all of the time. When Spartan and Centerscore merged together to make Twin Branches, Lee joined the swim team. He is currently a background character on the swim team. Lee most recently appeared in Homecoming Kiss and the bonus scene of A Troublemaker's Thanksgiving. He was Paige's homecoming date in order to attempt to make Owen jelous. The night of the dance, Paige enters the dance with Lee and drags him to the dance floor, keeping Owen in her line of sight just as he walks in with Maria as his date. Lee however realizes that Paige is just using him to make the couple jealous but is fortunately fine with it after Paige flirts with him. Owen spots the two of them together and begins to dance with Maria next to Paige, attempting to make her jealous as well. The two pairs eventually decided to spent the remainder of the night doing other things, with Paige deciding they should have "rich people fun". Paige and Lee then headed to an expensive Italian restaurant where Paige boasts about how she belongs with the wealthy. After noticing Lee's hesitation, Paige realizes that he is not as rich as she thought he was and that he wouldn't be able to pay their dinner bill. Made to wash dishes so they can pay off their debt, Lee chastises Paige for using to make Owen jealous and using him for his money. Feeling guilty for what she has done, Paige thinks of Owen and how much fun she thinks he must be having'. In Pyramid Scheme, Nicole admits to Paige and Kimi that she likes Lee. No relationship seems to stem from this crush however as both are seen being pursued by other people and Nicole becomes indecisive about who she will attend prom with. After Kimi becomes desperate in her search for love, Kimi asks out Lee and he takes her out to dinner at an expensive Italian restaurant. Flattering her with poetry and complimenting her by referring her to as beautiful, their date goes well until he is caught by his previous dates. Multiple girls interrupt their date and expose Lee's serial dater habits and his recycling of poems and romantic lines. Lee is left alone at his table doused in water when Kimi decides to walk out on their dinner. Personality Not much is known about Lee as a character other than he once attended Spartan Academy, claiming his family's wealth. Following his breakup with Paige Lenx, Lee remained untied down to any other females and preferred to date around rather than be in serious relationships. It is shown during a date with Kimi Chen that he often recycles his lines and poetry to charm girls. Trivia * There was speculation surrounding possible relations between Lee and Kimi Chen due to their surnames. Theories of any family connections were disproved when Lee takes Kimi out on a date in the fourth season of the Troublemakers rebootSeason 4 of Troublemakers, The Kimi Dates. Whether he is related to Amy Chen (from Cause of Death) or not remains unknown. References Category:Spartan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swim Team Category:Jock Category:Popular Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters